It is well known that impaired neurotransmission, e.g. low neurotransmitter levels, is connected to mental diseases such as depression and generalized anxiety disorders (GAD), and increased susceptibility to stress.
Compounds that increase neurotransmitter levels in the brain and thus enhance their transmission, can exhibit antidepressant properties as well as beneficial effects on a variety of other mental disorders (Neurotransmitters, drugs and brain function, R. A. Webster (ed), John Wiley & Sons, New York, 2001, p. 187-211, 289-452, 477-498). The main neurotransmitters are serotonin, dopamine, noradrenaline (=norepinephrine), acetylcholine, glutamate, gamma-amino-butyric acid, as well as neuropeptides. Those neurotransmitters of particular relevance to mood-related disorders include serotonin, noradrenaline and dopamine. Enhanced or prolonged neurotransmission is achieved by increasing the concentration of the neurotransmitter in the synaptic cleft, through inhibition of re-uptake into the pre-synaptic nerve ending, or by preventing neurotransmitter catabolism by inhibition of degrading enzymes such as monoamine oxidases (MAOs)-A and -B.
Antidepressants and Mood-Related Disorders
Tricyclic antidepressant compounds (TCAs), such as imipramine, amitriptyline and clomipramine, inhibit the re-uptake of serotonin and noradrenaline. They are widely regarded as among the most effective antidepressants available, but they have a number of disadvantages because they additionally interact with muscarinic acetylcholine-, histamine- and serotonin-receptors. Side effects resulting from such activities include dry mouth, blurred vision, constipation and urinary retention, in addition to postural hypotension. Most importantly, TCAs are not safe when taken in overdose, frequently showing acute cardiotoxicity.
Another class of antidepressant drugs are the so-called SSRIs (selective serotonin re-uptake inhibitors) including fluoxetine, paroxetine, sertraline, citalopram and fluvoxamine, that block the serotonin transporter (SERT), a high affinity sodium chloride-dependent neurotransmitter transporter that terminates serotonergic neurotransmission by re-uptake of serotonin. They have been proven as effective in the treatment of depression and anxiety as TCAs, but are usually better tolerated. These medications are typically started at low dosages and are increased until they reach a therapeutic level. A common side effect is nausea. Other possible side effects include decreased appetite, dry mouth, sweating, infection, constipation, tremor, yawning, sleepiness and sexual dysfunction.
In addition, compounds that prevent the catabolism of neurotransmitters more broadly by inhibiting MAOs-A and -B exhibit antidepressant effects. MAOs catalyse the oxidation of amine group-containing neurotransmitters, such as serotonin, noradrenaline and dopamine.
Furthermore, modulators of neurotransmission exert pleiotropic effects on mental and cognitive functions.
There is a need for compounds for the treatment or prevention of mental diseases and/or disorders which do not show the negative side effects of known antidepressants. Many patients are interested in alternative therapies which could minimize the side effects associated with high-dose of drugs and yield additive clinical benefits. Severe depression is a long lasting and recurring disease, which is usually poorly diagnosed. Furthermore many patients suffer from mild or middle severe depression. Thus, there is an increasing interest in the development of compounds as well as pharmaceutical and/or dietary compositions that may be used to treat mental diseases/disorders or to prevent the development of mental diseases/disorders such as depression and dysthymia in people at risk, to stabilize mood and achieve emotional balance.
In addition, patients often suffer either as a comorbidity to depression, or by itself from generalized anxiety syndrome (GAD). GAD is a highly prevalent anxiety condition and chronic illness in primary care (˜10% of patients) (Wittchen, et al 2005 Eur. Neuropsychopharm. 15:357-376). Patients present themselves to their primary care physician with multiple physical symptoms. GAD is characterized by chronic tension, and anxious worrying and tension (>6 months), which are disabling and uncontrollable, and accompanied by a characteristic hypervigilance syndrome (including restlessness, muscle tension, and sleep problems). If untreated, GAD runs a chronic, fluctuating course and tends to get more severe with age. GAD patients suffer from subsyndromal depression and contribute to the highest overall direct and indirect health economic burden of all anxiety and depressive disorder. Despite high GAD incidence, few sufferers are diagnosed, prescribed medication, or receive psychiatric referral-simple diagnostic tools to aid patient recognition and monitoring are needed. Regardless of specific diagnosis, physicians require effective GAD-symptom treatments. SSRIs such as paroxetine are effective for GAD treatment [Stocchi et al. 2003, J Clin Psych, 63(3):250-258. Also, systematic reviews and placebo-controlled RCTs (Randomized Clinical Trials) indicate that some SSRIs (escitalopram, paroxetine and sertraline), the SNRI (Selective Norepinephrine Reuptake Inhibitors) venlafaxine, some benzodiazepines (alprazolam and diazepam), the tricyclic imipramine, and the 5-HT1A partial agonist buspirone are all efficacious in acute treatment. In general, the effect of treatment is often moderate and symptoms reappear when the treatment period is discontinued. Therefore, a continuous long-term treatment or prevention with compounds which have fewer side effects than SSRIs and can be taken over long time periods might be favourable over drug treatment.
Mood disorders and occupational stress also lead to consecutive sleep disorders, insomnia, low sleep quality, disturbances in circadian rhythms. These conditions are often chronic and can persist over long time. Also, deregulation of circadian rhythms induced by long-term flights (jet-lag) as well as by shift-working can cause similar symptoms and distress. Therefore, treatment with dietary supplementation to alleviate and prevent symptoms associated with the sleep disorders, such as impairment of cognitive function and memory, mental and physical fatigue, dreaminess, is warranted to improve the overall quality of life and benefiting vital energy of a person in need thereof.